Hypnotic Matchmaking
by Dogsrule
Summary: After learning that Feliciano was taught how to hypnotize people from America, Lovino challenges his brother to hypnotize him… but can it actually turn out to be a blessing in disguise? SPAMANO
1. Hypnotic Matchmaking

Ciao~! Guess who! :D Still stuck with writing and the school has decided to try to kill my brain cells again so to save them I made this! :D I just don't know anything about hypnotism is all…. ^_^; (not like I'd LET anybody hypnotize me in the first place…. O_o)

I don't own Hetalia, if I did then I WOULD have stuff like this happen in the series. XD

Kays! Enough rambling that is a heck of a lot shorter than other times! _**Hypnotic Matchmaking**_ START! :D (And I lay off the sugar again… I really really need to learn how to listen to myself about that… :/)

* * *

"….Feliciano….what the hell are you doing….?" Lovino immediately asked as soon as he walked into the room, only to find his younger brother holding a blue crystal on a string and reading some book with another crystal on it.

Feliciano looked back up and chirped with a big smile. "Ve~ it's a crystal fratello! America taught me how to hypnotize people! He said it would be very useful!"

Lovino smacked his forehead and groaned, "How the hell would something like that be useful? Especially if it's from burger bastard of all people. This is the same fucking reason I told you not hang around that damn macho potato! It fucks up your brain!" Then he crossed his arms and spat, "And it's not like that shit even works anyway. It's just another way to mess with some random bastard's head."

"Ludwig's not like that fratello!" Feliciano whined pouting. "And I CAN hypnotize people! America had me practice on him to get rid of his fear of ghosts and it worked!"

"I believe you about burger bastard being that damn stupid to do that" Lovino scoffed, "But there is no fucking way you can actually hypnotize people dammit. That shit's only in burger bastard's movies."

"I can too fratello! I can prove it!"

"Fine then…" Lovino smirked. Then he pointed at himself and said, "If you actually can hypnotize people then hypnotize me."

"Ve?" Feliciano asked blinking, did Lovino really say what he thought he did….? "but…"

"No buts. Either you can do that shit or not. So prove it to me already. Unless you're too damn scared to." Lovino said still smirking with a cocky expression on his face. There is no way Feliciano really could do something like that, stupid Alfred for even giving Feliciano ideas like that in the first place.

Feliciano bit his lip then looked Lovino in the eye. "Are… are you sure about this fratello…?" He asked nervously. "You won't be mad about this right…?"

"Of course not dammit! It's my own fucking choice and it's not like it'll even work in the first place." Then he looked around the room before turning his gaze back onto Feliciano. "So what the hell do I even have to do for this shit?"

"Uh…. Well…" Feliciano answered slowly still feeling unsure if Lovino would get mad at him or not. "Ve…. Can you sit on the chair opposite me?" He asked as he pointed to the chair in front of him. Rolling his eyes Lovino walked over and flopped down into the chair and glared at Feliciano.

"O-Okay…." Feliciano continued and held the crystal up in front of Lovino's face. "Well…. All you need to do is watch the crystal with only your eyes fratello… and listen to my voice."

As Feliciano started gently swinging the crystal back and forth Lovino scoffed and said, "If you do any of that shit they do in burger bastard's movies I'm smacking the hell out of you."

"I wouldn't do that fratello. Just keep an eye on the crystal. And remember eyes only or it won't work" Feliciano giggled. Then he continued to swing the crystal and said in a surprisingly calm and soothing voice. "relax… Just breath in and out…. calmly…. Slowly…. In and out…" When he noticed Lovino's eye movements start to slow after a few minutes he said, "You can hear my voice and mine alone fratello… do you understand?"

"Yes…." Lovino mumbled sleepily as his eyes started to close a little and he was starting to have a hard time keeping his head up to watch the crystal. "…. Only your voice…."

Feliciano smiled and silenced a small laugh that threatened to come out, looks like Lovino could be hypnotized after all despite how stubbornly he said he couldn't. "Good.." He said in the same calm voice. "Now…. Your eyes are feeling very very heavy…. You cannot keep them open anymore…" Immediately Lovino's eyes slowly closed and he slumped back into the chair, breathing easily.

"Ve…..now what do I do…?" Feliciano quietly asked out loud to himself, but still making sure he was speaking softly enough to not break Lovino's trance. "If I ask him to be friends with Ludwig he'll get mad at me…. But he'll also be mad if I ask him why he doesn't like Ludwig either…."

With his eyebrows furrowed in concentration a picture on the end table caught his eye and made him brighten up. The said picture was one that Feliciano had taken of Lovino and Antonio one day during a world meeting when they had a break and had decided to sit outside to get some free air. Feliciano had stumbled upon them when he was looking for Ludwig so they could eat some pasta together, at the moment Lovino had been about to say something to Antonio when Feliciano had taken the picture, but as soon as he did Lovino had noticed him and ran off completely red in the face and cursing up a storm in Italian. Even though Feliciano couldn't read the atmosphere around him at all he could read his own brother very well and he had a sneaking suspicion about what Lovino had been about to do, but after that moment Lovino had lost his courage and hadn't attempted it again after that. It was such a shame that Feliciano had to had shown up when he did….

"Ve~ I know what I can do!" He chirped as an idea popped into his head. Then he turned back to his hypnotized brother and started speaking in the calm voice again, "Fratello…? Can you hear me?"

"yes…" Lovino mumbled, still completely under the trance.

"Okay… when I count to three you'll wake up again and remember everything that happened. Then you'll go see big brother Spain and tell him exactly how you feel about him. And then you'll listen to him if he has anything to say back to you. Can you do that?" Feliciano asked. When Lovino slowly nodded he smiled even brighter and said, "okay. Uno…. Due…. Tre."

As soon as he finished counted Lovino opened up his eyes and glared at Feliciano, about to yell at him but stopped when a feeling came over him. "I have to go. I'll be back soon." He said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Ve? Where are you going fratello?" Feliciano asked. Did it really work…?

"The tomato bastard's." Lovino simply answered before he walked out and shut the door behind him.

!~!~!~!~!~!

At that moment Antonio was happily singing in his kitchen as he placed a batch of churros on a cooling rack and then started to mix up a new one. But just as he reached the chorus he was interrupted by a loud knock on his door.

"Huh? I wonder who that is.." He asked himself as he whipped some of the excess flour on his apron and made his way to the door just in time to hear another knock. "Ahaha~ I'm coming! I'm coming! Just be patient~." He chirped. But then he almost jumped in shock when he opened the door. "LOVI! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were planning on visiting!" He exclaimed as he wrapped Lovino into a hug then proceeded to drag him back in the house, "If you did I would have had everything cleaned up! But I do have some churros cooling if you want some all they need is the-" He rambled but stopped when he felt Lovino grab his sleeve and turn him back around. "Si? What is it Lovi?" He asked feeling very confused by Lovino's actions, but trying to not say anything about so Lovino wouldn't get mad and start yelling.

"I…..I….. wanted to tell you something…." Lovino muttered, refusing to meet Antonio's eye.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Antonio asked with an oblivious smile. Then he looked concerned and asked, "There's nothing wrong is there?"

Lovino's face flushed red and he stuttered, "N-No…. nothing's wrong dammit. What I wanted to say was…", except the last part was too mumbled and quiet to be able to be heard at all.

Antonio blinked then leaned in a little closer to Lovino to hear him better,"¿Eh? What did you say Lovi?"

"I-I said…." Lovino stuttered as his face turned to an even darker red from how close Antonio was to him. "Ti… T-Ti amo…. Antonio….."

"R-Really….?" Antonio stuttered this time in complete shock. Did Lovino just say what he think he did….?

Lovino nodded, "Si…. I love….. I know I always cuss you out and everything but I do love you…. You're the most important person in my whole damn life."

Antonio smiled and pulled Lovino into a hug and a kiss. "I feel the same about you too mi amor~. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"D-Do I have to say it again dammit….?" Lovino muttered and for once didn't fight against the hug, instead he leaned in closer and wrapped his own arms around Antonio.

Antonio laughed and rubbed his face against Lovino's hair. "Only if you want to mi amor~."

Lovino smiled then buried his face into Antonio's shirt to hide it. Maybe Feliciano had actually done a good thing… but he ignored that thought and whispered, "Ti amo mio amore…."

….

"Feliciano. I need to talk to you." Lovino said as soon as he came back from being at Antonio house for hours.

When Feliciano saw Lovino he immediately paled and pulled out a white flag. "VEEEEEE! I'M SO SORRY FOR HYPNOTIZING YOU FRATELLO! PLEASE TO HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO-"

"FELICIANO! SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" Lovino shouted, stopping Feliciano before even more of a headache could show up. Then he sighed and said, "And I'm not pissed off at you dumbass…."

Feliciano stopped waving the flag and stared at Lovino confused. "Ve? Y-You're…. you're not….?"

"NO!" Lovino spat then he calmed down and reached out to pull Feliciano into an awkward hug. "I….. I wanted to say grazie….." Ignoring Feliciano's blank stare he continued talking, "I was being a fucking wimp the whole damn time and kept refusing to talk to the bastard. But…. Since you did that hypnotizing shit it made me go to him and tell him everything. So… grazie… grazie mille."

Feliciano smiled and hugged Lovino back. "Ve~ prego fratello! I hope you and big brother Spain are very happy together!"

Lovino blushed at the thought then pushed Feliciano off. "M-Me too dammit… me too…."

Feliciano laughed despite being pushed. Then he brightened up and said while waving one of his arms, "OH! OH! Hey fratello? Can I hypnotize you so you can be friends with Ludwig too? Then you don't have to worry about fighting him anymore!"

"**HELL NO!**"

* * *

Feli's NEVER going to learn is he? XD But dang…. I wish I could draw so I could draw out that confession scene…. Curse you lack of drawing skills….. :/

Buts anyway! Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D Dogsrule out! (=ヮ=)৩ (≧ワ≦)ᕤ


	2. Feli never learns

Well.. originally this was just supposed to be a one shot… and then I was going to have just one more chapter… But this was starting to get too long that I just decided to have it be three chapters. ^_^;

Thanks to everyone who sent a review and added this to their favorites or set this one alert! Or both! Grazie! :D

Don't own Hetalia.. :/ But Happy 4th of July everybody! XD

* * *

"Ve…" Feliciano sighed as he stirred the pasta sauce before moving it to another container. "I'm happy that fratello and big brother Spain are together now…. But why doesn't fratello want to be friends with Ludwig? Then everyone would have more fun…." Then he let out another small sigh as he put the sauce next to a thing of pasta and shut the refrigerator door.

"If only there was some way to help…." He wondered out loud to himself until his eye caught a small glint of light next to him. Blinking a little he stared over at the blue crystal on the table for a few seconds before an idea popped into his head. "Oh! I can use this to ask him!" he happily chirped as he picked it up then headed to Lovino's room. "Fratello only said that I can't make him become friends with Ludwig! He didn't say I wasn't allowed to ask why he hates him!"

With this idea motivating him Feliciano hurried all the way to his brother's room and bounced into the room without bothering to knock… much to the irritation of his brother.

"What the hell! Dammit Feliciano!" Lovino yelled when Feliciano had accidently slammed the door open. "I fucking _told_ you to knock before you come in here!"

"V-VE! Mi dispiace fratello! I forgot to!" Feliciano cried and immediately burst into tears.

"You forget all the time…." Lovino grumbled. Then he calmed down and said, "Alright. What the hell do you want now?"

Feliciano smiled and bluntly said, "Can I hypnotize you again?" before he realized he probably should have lied… but then again Feliciano wasn't the best at lying anyway….

Lovino stared back at him. "You burst all the way in my damn room for that…?" He deadpanned with a skeptical expression. "And hell no! The first damn time was to just prove if you could do it or not. There's no fucking way in HELL I will _**ever**_ let myself be hypnotized again! Ora vattene dannazione! (Now go away dammit!)"

But Feliciano kept at it. "Please fratello! It'll really mean a lot to me! Per favore!"

After a staring match Lovino let out a groan and sighed. "FINE! FINE! I'll do this damn hypnotism shit again! You better be pretty fucking happy about this!"

"Si!" Feliciano exclaimed then lunged forward to wrap Lovino into a tight hug that he tried to get out of. "Grazie fratello! Grazie! Grazie!"

"AGH! Dammit! Get the hell off me!" Lovino screeched. When Feliciano let go Lovino glared at him and said, "And hurry up and do this shit before I finally get some common sense back and change my mind."

"I will!" Feliciano replied with a nod then sat down across from Lovino on the bed and held up the crstayl. "Okay! It'll be just like last time where you need to keep your eyes on the-"

"Even if I know next to nothing about this shit even I know the fucking rules don't change after a few hours. So hurry up already dammit." Lovino groaned while cutting Feliciano off.

"Ve~ okay fratello!" Feliciano chirped then he started speaking in the calm smooth voice he used when he last hypnotized Lovino as he continued to swing the crystal. "Just relax… breath in and out…. calmly…. Slowly…. In and out…" When he noticed Lovino's eye movements start to slow again he said, "You can hear my voice and mine alone fratello… do you understand?"

"Yes…." Lovino mumbled sleepily as his eyes started to close a little and was starting to have a hard time keeping his head up to watch the crystal. "…. Only your voice…."

Feliciano smiled to himself. Yay! It's working again! He thought then said out loud, "Good.." He said in the same calm voice. "Now…. Your eyes are feeling very very heavy…. You cannot keep them open anymore…" Immediately Lovino's eyes slowly closed and he slumped back into the chair, breathing easily.

But even though the instructions were the same as before, this time it didn't take any time at all for Feliciano to put Lovino under the trance. "Ve… so now what do I do….?" Feliciano asked quietly asked himself. "Oh! I know!" Looking back at Lovino he said, "Fratello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes…."

Feliciano smiled, "Okay. Fratello…. Why do you hate Ludwig?"

Lovino's face scrunched up in concentration for a second, "Because…. He… looks like that one bastard….."

Feliciano blinked confused. "Ve? What do you mean fratello? Who are you talking about?"

"That one bastard who left you when we were both colonies…." Lovino mumbled with his eyes tightly closed. "Holy… Roman Empire…."

Hearing, that Feliciano almost dropped the crystal before he was able to catch it. "C-Che cosa..? B-But fratello… Ludwig's not Holy Rome…"

"I know…." Lovino answered, still not out of the trance. "But he looks too much like that bastard…. I don't want him to hurt you…. And make you cry again…."

Blinking back tears Feliciano let out a small sigh and said, "But Ludwig's not like that fratello. He wouldn't do that. I really want you to try to be nice to him…"

"…. I should be nice to him…?"

Not noticing that Lovino was still in the trance Feliciano nodded. "Si… I really want you to be nice and be friends with Ludwig…." Then he remembered that Lovino was still hypnotized. "Fratello? When I count to three you'll wake up again. Va bene?" Feliciano asked. When Lovino slowly nodded he smiled slightly and said, "okay. Uno…. Due…. Tre."

Right when he finished counting Lovino's eyes shot open. "Why the hell are you looking like that?" He asked when he started that Feliciano looked ready to burst into tears any second now.

"N-No reason fratello… I'm fine." Feliciano replied as he shook his head. "You don't need to worry."

Lovino still didn't look convinced. "Uh huh…. Now why the hell don't I believe that." He grumbled. "If you're having that much of a problem why don't you just call Ludwig and ask him about it?"

"I don't know… I guess I can…" Feliciano mumbled. Then he realized what Lovino had said, "W-What did you say fratello…?"

Lovino blinked back confused. "I said if you're still having a damn problem to go call Ludwig. You like to talk him about things like that."

"U-Um…. W-when do you call him Ludwig…. You don't even like to call him Germany much less his human name…."

Lovino only shrugged, "I just decided to not do that anymore. Maybe be a little nicer you know, and try to be his friend."

"VE? B-But…" Then Feliciano remembered what he had said when Lovino was still under the trance. _D-Did I accidently…?_ He thought as he stared at Lovino scared. _VEEEEE! Fratello's going to be so mad at me when he finds out!_

"Well?" Lovino said, breaking Feliciano out of his thoughts. "Are you going to call him or not?"

* * *

And that's it! With one more chapter after this one. XD Hope I'll get it up soon… wish me luck. :/

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


End file.
